


Flowers For You

by Gresea



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M, hanuhaki disease, shyanexchange2k19, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gresea/pseuds/Gresea
Summary: OH mann so hanuhaki disease intrigues me and the prompt made me think "what if... ryan was about to confess to shane?? and had a bouquet of flowers?? but right before he's about to confess he starts coughing up flowers???" because I just love me some angstaaaa i hope you enjoy this!!





	Flowers For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapoeysap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/gifts).



https://eyoona.tumblr.com/post/186620849190


End file.
